My Moose
by foreverfinchel76
Summary: Finn and Rachel have finally reunited after a long time being apart. Will they finally make it last or will they be separated yet again? Multi-Chapter
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**Rachel's POV**

This is the day I have worked for since I was born. Broadway. It feels like a dream to finally portray Fanny in Funny Girl. I want more than anything to make Barbra proud, but I have a wrong feeling when I walk onto the stage for my debut. Even though my lifelong dream has come true, there is something, more like someone, missing.

I haven't talked to Finn since after my audition. I know he is super busy with college and Burt's shop, and I don't want to interfere or cause him pain. I can still feel the tether pulling me to call him every night, but I ignore it just like I did when I was with Brody. As I belt out My Man, my mind overwhelms with Finn's smile, his amber eyes, his adorable freckles, his voice. Tears stream down my face, and I realize all I want is to be in his arms.

The performance was an extreme success. The reporters and photographers swarmed me after the show asking endless amounts of questions and taking thousands of pictures. I smiled and acted as professional as I could, but all I wanted was to go home and cry. I had almost made it without one tear until I heard one heart-piercing question.

"Ms. Berry, during your performance of My Man, I realized what a personal connection you had with the song. Is there anyone is particular you were thinking about? Maybe a moose of some sort?"

I looked down after I heard the words "personal connection." Of course my face said it all...wait, did they just say moose? I lifted my head in the direction of the question, and my heart stopped.

"Finn?!"

"Hey Rach, you were amazing up there. I knew you could-"

"It's really you. I can't believe it." I jumped into his arms, finally home after months of being lost. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. I inhaled his scent for what seemed like hours. I heard the snaps of cameras and the whispers of surprised reporters. Gaining back my professionalism, I released all of Finn but his hand. I definitely noticed a smirk surface on his face as I turned towards our audience.

"I'm sorry, but I must conclude this session of questions. I have some business to attend to with this giant here. And to answer your question Mr. Hudson, yes I did have a moose, well muse to be correct. He will always be my moose, and hopefully, I can be his again."

"He would want nothing else in the world." Finn put his finger under my chin and lifted my face towards his. "I love you, Rachel. I can't not be with you anymore. Ever since the wedding, I could not keep my mind off of you. I could not sleep without you being in my dreams or sing without hearing your voice harmonizing with me. I want to try to make this work again." After months of wanting to hear those exact words, I was speechless. I just stared into his eyes hoping I could communicate that way. When that did not work, I pulled his face down and pressed my lips to his.

"I would want nothing else in the world, Finn." I kissed him again and then whispered in his ear, "Come to the apartment with me. Kurt is out with Adam, and I want to make love to my moose."


	2. Chapter 2: The Consummation

Finn flung the door to my apartment open and practically threw me onto the couch, joining me a second later. With two swift movements, he took off my dress and panties, leaving me completely naked and ready to be devoured.

"This isn't fair. You need to be as naked as me, moose!"

"I guess if you really want me too...I can comply to those orders," Finn winked.

"Oh shut up and stop teasing! I need you in me now or I will die!"

"You always were a drama queen." I could feel his hands travel up and down my body, grazing the area I needed them most, still teasing me. Two could play at that game, Finn Hudson. I grabbed his hardness, slowly stroking up and down, circling the top. Finn groaned and jerked in my hand, getting my point instantly. His fingers finally entered me, and all i could do was moan. Brody was never able to make me feel this good..no where close. The way he used his hands almost made me explode right there, but I needed to have him completely fill me.

"Finn, please, I need all of you!"

With that, he lined himself up perfectly and thrust in. Right then, I knew there was no way I could live without this, without him. No man could fill me like he could or make me moan as loud. I felt my body build up with each thrust, and finally release. Finn spilled in me seconds later and collapsed next to me on the coach. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"That was...amazing. I love you, Rach, sooo much."

"I love you too, forever and always. I am yours, faithfully."

And with that, we succumbed into sleep in each others arms, sleeping better than we had in months.

**The next morning:**

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!"

Oh, crap, Kurt! I grabbed the blanket off the floor and pulled it to my body. Finn was still sleeping peacefully, not hearing the scream that probably woke the whole building.

"Kurt, will you please talk a little bit quieter?!

"I'm sorry! I didn't think I would walk into OUR apartment and see my best friend and stepbrother stark naked on MY designer couch! I will never be able to unsee this! And I will have to burn that couch! I was my favorite one too!"

"I'll buy you a new one, just calm down! You are gonna wake your brother."

"Fine, I'll calm down, but we definitely need to talk as soon as Finn leaves or is out of sight! Now, I need to take shower and try to wash off the nastiness."

Slowly, I maneuvered out of Finn's arms and walked to my room, processing what actually happened last night. Are Finn and I back together? I replayed everything I remembered over and over again. We will definitely have to have a long discussion, but for now, I am happy with getting dressed and watching him sleep. He is so cute and so mine.


End file.
